The Way The Flower Blooms
by 763Boi
Summary: It can take only one hour of class to finally establish your feelings for an individual. Such in Lincoln and Jordans case, the two finnaly find out the truth about eachothers affections, they become the couple most made them out to be. But love isn't free, when meddling sisters and jealous boys start to get in they way, the young couple must face challenge head on. (Jordancoln)
1. Love At First Block

**_I just wanted to say thank you to_** ** _LoudAutomata16 for not only inspiration, but also full on support of this story. I got this idea from his story, "Girl Jordan and Boy Lincoln", which I highly recommend you read considering it is the start of the whole Jordcoln ship. I promised to mix it up for him and i'm damn sure going to! Also the Jordan in this story is the tall, yellow shirt one._**

"HYAAAAA!", Lincoln yelled as he ran for a ball, PE class was one of the hardest classes of them all, especially when it involves dodgeball. Today in particular was different considering Girl Jordan was on their team. She had given them tips before, and they started to rub off. But no one could beat her, and Lincoln admired her for that

Her posture, the way her hair swept with every jump, the glisten in her-, 'Back on track Lincoln!', he thought as he launched a ball, hitting Boy Jordan directly in the chest. Meanwhile, Jordan slid under Lincoln and launched a ball, knocking the glasses of Clyde as it knocked him to the floor.

She caught a ball from Cookie and launched it straight towards Kat. She picked up another ball a until she heard a yell, "JORDAN LOOK OUT!", Lincoln yelled as he jumped infront of her, blocking a ball from Liam. 'He- he got out for me?', Jordan thought as she blushed.

It was a 1v4 now, Girl Jordan against Rusty, Zach, Chloe, and Danny. Girl Jordan gave a deadly glare, signifying that defeat was inevitable for the 4. "This ones for you Linc.", she whispered as she lunged a ball, Chloe barely dodged it, but it hit Rusty in the stomach, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

Zach saw this as a chance and threw his ball at her, though it was unsuccessful as she jumped to the side. Just then the team of 3 knew what they had to do, they each picked up balls, and lunged all 3 at the same time. Jordan slightly chuckled at the thought of their stupidity she caught the first with her right arm, the second with her left, then she dropped both of the, and caught the third, ending the game.

"BLUE TEAMS OUT! RED WINS!", Coach Pacowski said as he blew the whistle. Jordan was surrounded with compliments, one in particular sent a signal to her heart. "Great job Jordan! You did great!", Lincoln exclaimed as he gave her a double thumbs up.

Her face turnt beat red as she gave a smile, her heart beating hard enough to knock someone out. As they all scattered to different classes, Jordan ran into the girls bathroom and closed herself in a stall. "I- is this really happening?", she said to herself.

She walked out and looked in a mirror, her face was very red. She felt her heart beat, still insanely fast and hard. She stared at herself in the mirror, "Oh, wow.", she said as a smile plastered on her face. "I'm in love with my best friend.", she said as she practically passed out in shock.

Lincoln walked by the girls bathroom and opened his locker, he put his bag of gym clothes in it and grabbed his binder. He turnt around and saw Girl Jordan walking out, still blushing. She stopped in jer tracks and stared at Lincoln, he gsve a nervous smile as he walked away.

He turnt the corner and hugged the wall, "Was- was she checking me out?', Lincoln thought as he smiled. 'She might feel the same.', he thought. He almost yipped like a school girl, but calmed down as he quickly raced the bell and ran to class.

 ** _Honestly, the only reason this released early is because I got this chapter done way quicker than I thought it would take. And before anyone says anything, yes, I am certain that this was to the best of my ability and yes there will be lewd parts, including a little suprise! ;)_**


	2. Love Speaks

Jordan stared at the white board as the teacher wrote down problems from last nights homework, but she wasn't paying any mind to the math, she was currently re-thinking what had happened five minutes ago in the hallway. She had thought she blew it for a second, almost freaking out over it. But she remained calm and decided to not think of it. But his reaction seemed to hint something to Jordan, it just wasn't coming to mind.

She was burning up as she thought, her blush had died down but her body still gave off that, "im in love", look. The feeling was practically eating her up from the inside out, and once it got out, there was no going back. She knew she had to tell him soon though, or else it would just give off a stronger signal and she'd blow the entire thing.

"Jordan, please answer question three in last nights homework.", the teacher said. She snapped out of her trance and gave the answer before laying her head on the desk. 'Its going to be a long day.', she thought.

"Lincoln? Buddy? Lincoln!?", Clyde said as he snapped infront of his friend. "Ahhh! 1944!", Lincoln said as he was dragged out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, this did happen in 1944. By the way, we have to hurry up, our model of D-Day has to be done tommorow.", Clyde said as he finished the Anti-aircraft gun and placed it in a trench.

"Sorry Clyde, there is to mucch in my mind.", Lincoln said. "Alright, my house after school, im going to find out whats so important that its blocking you from our work. Because yesterday I watched you finish two battleships in 4 minutes and right now you havent even started a single thing.", Clyde said. 'Shit.', Lincoln thought as he nodded and began to work on a bunker.

As the day went on, the two secretly had been stuck in their thoughts, the affection was growing stronger for every second they didnt admit it. Which was why the two were going to close friends for support, Lincoln going to Clyde and Jordan going to Cookie.

On the walk home, Lincoln tried to keep himself calm and low-key. If his sisters found out that he had a crush in a girl, they would bombard him with tips and clothing that probably wouldn't work. He thought that if he was going to ask Jordan out anytime soon, he would do it on his own standards, as his own, regular self.

He opened the door and unsurprisingly was met with craziness. He walked through it all and went into his room, he threw his bookbag down and fell backwards on the bed. He layed limp for a minute or two, trying to build up the will to even want to move.

He sighed as he got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he shot Clyde a text saying that he was on his way. He qalked out of his room and immediately he saw Lucy walking towards him, without hesitating, he bolted past her and out the door.

When he made it to Clydes, the two went into his room and sat on Clydes bed. "So, who is she.", Clyde asked. "W- what?", Lincoln said. "Well, you see my friend. Everytime something bad happens to you, youve always managed to keep working. However, the only other time ive seen you do no work was when Mrs. DiMartino was substitute, therefore meaning that the only time you ever get distracted from important work is when you are in love. So now tell me who the lucky gal is.", Clyde said.

Lincoln went blank faced, dammit, Clyde knew him to well. "You promise not to tell?", Lincoln said. "Why would I spill a Clincoln McCloud secret?", Clyde asked. "Its... Girl Jordan.", Lincoln said. Clyde nodded, "Your not shocked?", Lincoln asked. "No, I see why though. Ive seen you eying her.", Clyde said.

Lincoln groaned, "This is a nightmare.", he said. "I know what you mean pal. The fact

that it is so hard to admit to her must be eating you up.", Clyde said as he patted him on the back. "What do I do? How will she react?", Lincoln said as he covered his face with a pillow. "Go for it buddy. You cant hold it in, then it will just start to be more obvious to everyone else and you'll embarass yourself.", Clyde explained.

Realization hit Lincoln like a dump truck, "Im such an idiot...", Lincoln said as he looked down. "Im in love and cant even admit it.", Lincoln said. "Thats why you try man. Face your fear to get what you want, what if someone else is about to ask her out? What will you do then? What if a boy from school gets her first? Are you going to let that happen!?", Clyde exclaimed, "No.", Lincoln replied blankly. "What?", Clyde said sarcastically. "No!", Lincoln said louder. "Sorry, one more?", Clyde said. "NO!? OK? Dammit dont do that!", Lincoln said as the boys left the room.

Cookie and Jordan walked out of a clothes store at the mall, "Wow! I cant believe these shirts were 70% off!", Cookie exclaimed as she pulled out a button up purple Nautica shirt. "Uh, Cooks?", Jordan said. "Yeah Jor?", Cookie replied. "Can we talk about that thing?", Jordan asked, Cookie gasped, "Of course, I totally forgot.", she said as she drew the bag over her shoulder and walked to the food court.

"So, whats happening?", Cookie asked as she slipped a fry in her mouth. "Well, there has sorta been this thing going on at school and- its getting really distracting.", Jordan said, not wanting to go any further. "What is it?", Cookie asked, Jordan sighed as she took a sip of her drink before looking Cookie dead in her eyes, "I- im in love.", she groaned as she took a bite of her sandwich. Cookie practically choked on her drink when she heard the news, "You are?!", she yipped as she smiled.

Jordan slightly smiled, classic Cookie. "Yeah, you know who he is. Kind, warm-hearted, white-haired.", Jordan said. "Well if I werent think any better, id be thinking you were talking about that creep Lincoln.", Cookie said. "HE IS NOT A CREEP YOU BLOODY CUN-", "Chill! I was kidding, were friends.", Cookie said, raising her hands in defense.

Jordan sliuched in her seat, "Alright, lets say I ask him, he says no, chances are I would be to sad to even want to talk, but if, and just if, he said yes, what do I do?", Jordan asked her friend. Cookie proccesed the question, "Well that all depends, are you going to ask him out on a date or just say you like him and ask him if you two could be together?", Cookie asked.

Now giving Jordan two options, she tried to think but he head hurt to much. "That part is hard to decide on, but I'll decide soon, lets just go back home for now.", Jordan replied as they got up from their seats. "If you need to talk again just let me know.", Cookie said as the two walked out of the mall.

 ** _LoudAutomata16_** : **_When I said you started the Jordcoln ahip, I meant as in fanfiction, ive never seen someone use that ship on the site before._**

 ** _Hatoralo: I'll try mh best man :)_**


	3. Taking Action

**_So Pasture Bedtime happened... YA BOI IS FUCKING HYPE!_**

Lincoln walked home from Clydes with his mind a daze, he had to tell her, but he didnt know when. He figured it would be at a party or maybe at school, but if his sisters found out, dear fucking jesus his love life would be done. So he had to full on CQB, Navy Seals stealth stuff. If he looked like this, they would almost instantly tell he was in love.

So he decided to go in through his window, he also had to change the password on his phone to something they could never guess, seeing as multiple conversations between Coyde and him would give it away. He also had atleast 3 girls from schools numbers so they would snoop around that. He slowly put the ladder up and began to climb, "Uhhh, Linc? What're you doing?", Lana asked as he flinched and fell off. The last thing he remembered was seeing Lana walk over to him and call for Lisa.

When he woke up, he saw he was in his room with Lori sitting at the foot of the bed, "Hey little bro? Whats your password?", she asked. "Its 523- WAIT A MINUTE!", Lincoln exclaimed as he snatched his phone from his sister, "Why are you trying to get in my phone?", Lincoln asked. "To find out who sent this...", she said as she slid a pink envelope over to him, he opened it and read the letter.

 _Dear Lincoln,_

 _Its Cookie, I figured id mail this to you since if I texted you, your smart sister would tap into it and know everything. Weve got a special someone who likes you. Like, likes you, likes you. Yeah her boy counterpart isnt to pleased about that, but it is what it is, see you next week!"_

 _\- Cookie_

Lincoln's eyes went wide with shock as he dropped the letter, "So its a girl with a boy counterpart? The only names ive heard that go with boys and girls is Sam and Jordan.", Lori said. "Please, out my room.", Lincoln said. "Whatever you say little brother.", Lori said as she walked out the door.

Lincoln whipped out his phone and punched in his password, he pulled up messages and texted Cookie.

 _Goddamit Cookie, the letter was 10x worse! -L_

 _Geeze, sorry. I just needed to let you know. -C_

 _Well my sister said that theres only two names she knows that goes with boys and girls, and that Sam and Jordan. -L_

 ** _At Cookies House:_**

"He's right, the letter was kinda dumb.", Jordan said. "I guess.", Cookie replied. She pulled her messages back up and her heart skipped a beat when she read the next text. "Welp, weve been found out.", she said. Jordan swung around, "What?!", she exclaimed. "Well he said he only knows two names that go with boys and girls, Sam and Jordan, and I dont think Sam likes him. Plus there is no boy Sam.", Cookie said.

Jordan's throat tightened as she gasped, "Well, thats over now. What happens next?", Jordan said. Cookie set her plan out as the two smiled. "Jordan my friend, you ready?", Cookie asked. "Hell yeah!", Jordan said as the two high fived. The next day, Lincoln got off of the bus and walked into the school, his eyes filled with pure terror. 'You both like eachother.', he said in his head. He walked to his locker and threw his stuff in before slamming it it and walking to get breakfast.

He walked into the line, and suprise, suprise, Jordan was infront of him. His heart heartbeat picked up as he gulped. He out on a fake smile and grabbed a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. He walked out and looked at the clock, "30 minutes till class.", he mumbled as he saw Jordan, Cookie, and Kat talking. He sighed as his legs guided him to where he needed to be.


	4. Locked

**_I spent 2 hours writing this chapter at the fireworks with little children and adults running all over the place and drunk teenagers wobbling around me. I low key almost knocked this dude out cold because he was talking dirty towards Mia, fucking drunk asshole, anyway, I hope you enjoy._** ** _P.S LoudAutoma! Someone drew a Clyde x Girl Jordan picture on the booru, THEY ARE TRYING TO BEAT US DOWN!_**

"Wow, what happened after that?", Kat asked. "Well, when Kiran was about to jump, we walked over t-", Jordan said, being cut off as she saw a certain someone with white hair walking towards her. "Holy shit Kat its happening!", Cookie whispered at Kat let out a silent squeal. Jordan's heart began to race as he face turnt completely red, she was terrified, 'Dont screw up now', she said.

Lincoln was also starting to turn red, there was a legit group of boys that all probably liked her to standing right across the room, one being Boy Jordan, "Im not losing my chance to that son of a bitch.", Lincoln muttered. He instantly stoped when he realisee he was directly infront of the group, 'Dont fuck it up.', he thought.

"H- hey Jordan.", Lincoln said. "Heyyyy Lincoln.", Jordan replied, the two stared at eachother, still lost on what to do next. "Listen, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go hang out for the day after school?", Lincoln said. Jordan wanted to scream, "S- sure Lincoln, meet me at the park at 1.", Jordan replied. "Ok, see you beautif- JORDAN!", Lincoln said as his face ignited and he walked away. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.', he repeated in his head as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Jordans eyes were completely wide at this point, "Jordan, did he just call you beautiful?", Kat asked. "Buh, buh, buh.", she said as she toppled over into a seat, her eyes almost the shape of hearts. Next thing you know, the bell rings and the girls shoot up from their position and bolt to class.

"So Lincoln, did you do it?", Clyde asked. "I asked if she wanted to hang out after school, and she said to meet at the park at 1, dammit Clyde I almost called her beautiful infront of everyone there!", Lincoln said. "More pike tou already did, look.", Lincoln pointed, Lincoln turnt around and saw Jordan running into class, out of breath, she looked up and the two made eye contact, Jordans eyes still ready to form into hearts.

Lincoln shot around, his face igniting once more. "Wait a minute, Clyde, todays the Fireworks show for the 145th anniversary of the city right?", Lincoln asked. "Yeah.", Clyde replied. "Looks like Jordan does have some tricks up her sleeve.", Lincoln said. "Yeah, lucky bastard.", Clyde muttered that last part. Lincoln started to laugh, "Dont fool me on that Clyde, your only saying that because she made her hair almost like Lori's that one time.", Lincoln said.

"Damn you.", Clyde replied as he laughed along. Over in Jordans table, the 3 were still siked abiut the whole park thing, "Jordan, if he doesnt ask you out at the park, ill brjng a badeball bat over.", Cookie said. "Do you want it used on yourself?", Jordan replied. "Forget I said anything.", she replied.

As the half day progressed on, Lincoln and Jordan talked a little more, trying to get what their relationship would mean. That was until Lincoln got home and saw that it was 12:40. "Mom! Dad! Im going out! Ill be back around 8!", Lincoln yelled. "Ok sweetie! Have fun!", Rita replied back as she vaccumed the living room.

Lincoln arrived at the park and threw his backpack on the ground, he pulled out a picnic blanket and layed it out, he placed the cooler and basket down and sighed. "This is it Linc, your big chance.", he said as he sat on the bench infront of the spot. About 5 minutes later, Jordan came strolling down the street, she saw Lincoln wave his arm and smile as she smiled back.

"Hey Lincoln.", Jordan said. "Hey Jordan, I brought us some stuff.", Lincoln said as he pointed towards the picnic. 'He is an absolute dream.', she thought as the two walked over to the picnic. "What tyoe of sandwich you want?", Lincoln asked. "Any bologna and cheese?", Jordan asked. "Lebanon or original?", Lincoln replied. "Lebanon.", she said back as Lincoln pulled out one in a sandwich bag. He pulled out a turkey and cheese as he opened the cooler, "Want a drink?", Lincoln said.

Jordan yet again wanted to squeal, he really did want to be with her. "Lemonade, please.", she replied as Lincoln poured her a glass. "So how did you even get here without your sisters eavesdropping.", Jordan said. Lincoln sighed, "They are probably in the car parked down by the pond, AND I MIGHT CALL MOM AND DAD IF SOME PEOPLE DONT LEAVE IN ABOUT 10 SECONDS!", Lincoln yelled as Vanzilla flew out on the right.

"I cant go anywhere without them doing that, they dont think I know how to handle certain things.", Lincoln said. "Well thats there fault. They dont see your full potential.", Jordan said. Lincoln looked up and nodded before he looked behind her, he saw a kid about his age throw a 6 year old to the ground. Lincoln stood up and walked over, "Excuse me, but what in the living hell are you doing?!", Lincoln yelled at the kid.

"Im trying to toughen up this little runt!", the kid yelled. "He's probably no older than 6!", Lincoln yelled back. "5 actually.", the kid said. Lincoln pushed him back, "Get away from him!", Lincoln yelled. "I- i want my sistwa!", the little boy said. "Where is your sister?", Lincoln asked. The kid pointed over towards a girl with blonde hair, "Pauwa! Pauwa!", the boy yelled as she ran over.

Lincoln then face the other kid, Lincoln shoved him against a tree, "Dont you ever, EVER, hit a kid like that again!", he yelled in his face as he shoved the kid to the ground by his head. "Hey, your Lynn's little brother right?", Paula said. "Yeah.", Lincoln replied. "This video is getting sent to her.", Paula replied as he gave him a small punch to the arm and walked away.

Lincoln walked back to the blanket and sat down, "Sorry, that little punk was beating on a 5 year old.", Lincoln said. Jordan sighed dreamily, 'He's so caring', she thought as the sun began to go down. "Oh, we have to hurry! The fireworksare about to go off soon!", Lincoln said as he stood up and held out his hand, Jordan smiled and grabbed it as the two ran over to the bridge.

They sat down on the rails as the countdown began, just then, the sky turnt a bright red as the first firework went off, the two smiled as the sky began to fill with more and more color. The two began to slowly inch closer to eachother. Jordan felt her shoulder weigh down a bit mkre as she turnt around, seeing Lincoln wrapped his arm around her, she inched closer as an orange and blue firework went off. "So, does this mean that...", Jordan asked.

"Do you want the verbal or non-verbal answer.", Lincoln asked. "I think i'll take the non-verbal one.", Jordan said. And never in her life had she felt more emotions then when Lincoln turnt around, stared her directly in the eyes, and kissed her. An eruption of aw's came from the crowd as the fireworks did their grand finale.


	5. A Mere Beginning

_**I can see that most of you enjoyed last chapter, their fireworks experience was far better than mine. But anyways, chapter 5 is coming at you, to really dive in fowards their relationship.**_ _**I also have some serious questions for you guys about how this story could**_ _ **continue, because thats the plan.**_

Lincoln and Jordan began the walk home, their hands locked together as they walked, "So, whats our plan for tommorow?", Lincoln asked. "Well I am having a pool party to make up for the last one.", Jordan said as she nudged his side, "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the reminder.", Lincoln said.

'Though I am looking forward to seeing you shirtless again.', Jordan thought. The two saw the Rosato residence up ahead as Lincoln looked at his girlfriend, "See you at the party.", Jordan said. "See you too.", Lincoln said. The two shared another passionate kiss as they began walking away, Jordan looking down slightly.

"I love you.", Lincoln yelled from the last block as she shot up, getting what she wanted, "Love you to!", she replied as she pumped her fist in success. Just then, she got a call from Cookie, "Hey girl! You finally get what you wanted?", Cookie asked. "Hell yeah!", Jordan said. "Tell me all about it!".

"Oh yeah, something finally worked out in my life!", Lincoln cheered in success. He opened the door and was met with bleeding ears as his sisters let out the most high pitch of squeals, "Nope, nope, not hearing it, it happened, life is good, jesus blessed me, goodnight.", Lincoln said as he slipped through the crowd of sisters and ran to his room.

Lincoln made it inside his room and instantly locked the door, layed down as his phone vibrated, he pulled it out and saw it was a text from Jordan. He quickly changed the label to her number and began what the Loud family called, "Pulling a Lori.", which was texting for minutes, even hours.

 _So, what are we gonna tell our friends tommorow? -J_

 _Well you already told Cookie, so she probably blabbed to the world already. -L_

 _But I mean everyone else. -J_

 _I mean, we are pretty close, I think the picture is painted at this point. -L_

 _Yeah, we gotta get some sleep. -J_

 _Alright, i love you. -L_

 _S_ _top melting my heart! Love you to XOXO. -J_

The two ended their conversation and put down the phones, Lincoln however grabbed his and stuffed it in his shirt just in case somesomeone decided to go through it. He rolled over on his side and fell asleep, the warm memory of tonight being etched into his mind.

Morning slowly crept up as the sky turnt a light orange. Lincoln leaned himself against the wall and sighed, "Another day, another dollar.", Lincoln said as he gripped his door handle and braced for impact. He opened the door and was met with... nothing?

He didnt hesitate and took his chance and bolted down the hallway to the bathroom. He took his shower and brushed his teeth before leaving the lavatory, still not a soul in sight. He raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs, he ate a pancake, yet still no sisters. "Did I just become the lucikest Loud on the block?", Lincoln said as he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

Arriving at the bus stop, he heard the distant noise of the bus approaching. He sat on the bench for a bit as the bus swung the corner. He smiled as he hopped on, instantly walking over towards the seat that held a very special someone.

"Hey Jordan.", Lincoln said as he sat down. "Hey Linc, you ready?", Jordan asked. "For what?", Lincoln replied, Jordan smirked as she turnt around and stared him directly in the eyes, "For the best damn years of your life.", she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lincolns blush intensified as he nodded and dropped his backpack on the floor. "So, whens the party?", Lincoln asked. "It starts at six, you better be the first there.", Jordan said. "Already settled.", Lincoln said as he pulled a gym bag out of his backpack, revealing a bathing suit, towel, and extra pair of clothes. "Look at you, your to excited to see me.", Jordan teased. "And your not to excited to see me?", Lincoln said back. "Got me on that one.", Jordan said as she felt the same weight on her shoulders, Lincoln yet again wrapping his arm around her.

Her face an affectionate red as she leaned against him. 'My dreams are becoming reality!', she exclaimed in her mind as she snuggled closer. Little did they know, a certain someonewas watching them, and he wasnt to pleased. "Lincoln, can I ask you something?", Jordan said. "I aint gonna stop you.", Lincoln replied.

"Before that gym class, what did you think of me?", she asked. Lincoln looked down in embarrassment, "Well, we were friends. That was a fact, but I knew there was always that feeling inside that I- I liked you. I always looked up to you and thought you were... kinda cute.", Lincoln admitted.

Jordan was shocked at Lincolns honesty. "Awww, thats sweet.", she replied. "Yeah, to you, I felt like a creep.", Lincoln said. "And I wouldve said something if you were, dont assume stuff.", she replied. "Yeah, your right.", Lincoln said. "Of course I am.", Jordan said as she gave him a nudge to the side.

Lincoln laughed as the bus pulled up in the school bus lane. He picked up his backpack and got out of the seat, letting Jordan out first. She giggled and got out as Lincoln walked behind her, he couldve sworn he heard a growl come from a boy on the left. He shrugged it off and walked down the small flight of steps and onto the pavement.

The searing hot day was enough to boil their blood, but the feeling of walking into the school and the air conditioning hitting there skin made them calm down. Lincoln and Jordan did the usual stop for breakfast and sat down. They finished easily and headed to class, not saying a word to anybody.

As the day proggresed, more and more people seemed suspicious of how close Lincoln and Jordan were acting, but they shrugged it off. It came to yet another gym class, Lincoln changed into his outfit and entered the gym, and instead of dodgeball, all Lincoln saw was basketball hoops lowered from the roof and a rack of about twenty-five basketballs.

"Oh-ho-ho. You picked the right time to start teaching me Lynn.", Lincoln said as he pulled a basketball out of the rack and launched it directly into the net fromhalf court. Soon enough, he started showing people up on the court. Challenges Clyde, he wins, challenges Manny, he wins. Left, right, up, down, kids coming out of games looking like they just finished playing with an NBA star.

After the insanely difficult gym class, Lincoln and Jordan walked out of the room and high fived eachother. "You have to teach me your secret!", Jordan exclaimed. "How about tommorow, its a Saturday and it will be nice out.", Lincoln replied.

Jordan smiled as the two continued to walk to class, getting yet another dirty look from a boy behind them. Later in the day, Lincoln and Jordan began the walk to her house, Lincoln making sure his sisters could not meddle. They arrived at the front door as Lincoln took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened as Mrs. Rosato stepped out, "Hey hone- wait, is he...", she said. Jordan have a smile and nodded yes as her mother patted her on the back. "Please, come in.", she said as the two walked inside. Lincoln sat down at the table and Jordan dropped her bookbag on the ground.

"Oh, im sorry, I didnt quite catch your name.", Mrs. Rosato said. "Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.", he replied. "You wouldnt happen to be related to Rita Loud, would you?", Mrs. Rosato said. "Yeah, I am, shes my mom.", Lincoln replied. "Oh thats nice, shes a good dentist, my husband should be home in an hour or two, Jordan is everything set for your party?", her mother asked.

"Almost, me and Linc just have to set up the snacks.", Jordan replied as she tried to lift a box, but soon it slowly started to slip. "I got that one, you grab the chips.", Lincoln said as he took the box and walked to the backyard. Jordan sighed happily and grabbed the bags of chips before heading out the door.

Lincoln placed the box on the ground and opened it and read the instructions before he began to put the table together. He placed the finished table down on its legs as Jordan poured the chips into a bowl. Lincoln layed out the soda and placed the cups next to them as Jordan placed a box of Slim Jims on the opposite side.

The two heard the screech of bike tires as kids that were invited began to walk in. The two looked at eachother and nodded as Lincoln walked into the pool house while Jordan walked inside to change. When Lincoln walked out, he was greeted with people already in the pool and hanging around.

Lincoln was about to get in, but thays when he saw Jordan walk back out in a blue bikini. Lincoln went wide eyed as he slipped and fell in the pool, thankfully no one seeing his eye down of a goddess. He swam back up as Clyde walked through the gate and waved.

Lincoln then got out of the pool and walked over to the diving board, "You ready for this?", Lincoln exclaimed as he stepped up. The kids in the pool cheered as Lincoln took 5 quick jumps before launching into the air and curling into a ball. He felt the impact as an eruption of water flew out of the pool as everyone cheered.

Lincoln felt success at reclaiming his record as he began to swim back up, only to feel some restraint. He looked down and saw he was tangled in a piece of rope that was in the filter. Terror flew over Lincoln as he desperately tried to untangle himself from the mess. He could feel his breath slowly diminish as his world began to fade. He felt the rope snap as he fell unconcious.

"Jesus, that one was good!", Clyde exclaimed as he awaited for his friend to rise from the water, "Whats taking him so long?", Mollie asked. Just then, everyone saw Lincoln float up and began to cheer, but that was until they saw the boy motionless and barely breathing. Others gasped, but Jordan felt her heart sink in her body as she ran over to him.

 _ **Alright, thats numba 5! Now on to the serious stuff.**_ _ **What elements do you want to see further into the story? (Chapter 12-13ish maybe)**_ _ **Shall I add some lewdness during their adult years.**_ _ **Shall I add tragedy?**_ _ **Leave some suggestions and ill review and possibly add them. This is 763Boi signing off.**_


	6. Wilting

**_Your guy's ideas went into my consideration, and some of them I really liked, also there will be no large time skips, itll be like 11 to 14 and then 18 and possibly early 20's. Im trying to take this story smoothly, calmly, and romantically._** **_Also the whole drowning thing was a quick limit test, I had to see the reactions, it was originally supposed to be a Squints move just to get a kiss... but that seemed to_** ** _cliche._**

"1... 2... 3...", Clyde panted as he continued CPR on Lincoln. The poor boy looked pale, his chest very slightly lifted with each small breath. Clyde saw this and instantly began the first steps of CPR, that was until he felt himself get shoved away as Jordan began mouth to mouth.

Each breath was enough to make the kid start to breath faster. Kids in the pool stared in shock as Lincoln began to stir, he started to twitch as he suddenly shot up and began to cough water. He knelt on all fours and gasped for air, he looked up and then stared into the pool. "Who the _hell_ thought it was a good idea to leave rope in the pool.", he said weakly

He held his chest as he sat down, everyone got out of the pool as Jordan sat down next to him. "Are you ok?", she asked. "Get me to the hospital.", Lincoln said as he placed his hand on his head. Jordan threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. They made it inside as Mrs. Rosato grabbed the car keys, she told Lincoln to call his parents.

"Hello Samantha, what seems to be the problem?", Rita said. "Its Lincoln, mom. Im on my way to the hospital", he said. "And why is that?", she asked. "I was at a pool party when I got stuck on a rope in the water, I almost drowned.", he said. "Are you alright honey?", she asked in a more worried tone. "Just nauseous, they are going to see if anythng serious is wrong.", he explained. "Alright, im on my way, they need your insurance card info.", she said.

Rita hung up as Lori walked down the steps, "What was that all about.", she asked. "Lincoln is going to the hospital he almost drowned at a pool party, they need his insurance card info before they have him checked out.", she explained. "Huh, thats funny, Lincoln told me and the rest of the sisters he went to Clyde's.", Lori said. Rita briefly explained to stop meddling and let her handle it as she got in the family van and drove to the hospital.

Lori walked back upstairs and went into her room, she called a sister meeting as everyone piled in. "So, it turns out Lincoln was a pool party and almost drowned." Lori said. The sisters went into panic mode until Lori slammed her heel on the desk, "He is fine, apparently someone gave him CPR or something.", she explained. "Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!", Luna said. "Too late, mom already left. He is just going to get checked up.", Lori said.

They all groaned as Lori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was a text from mom, "Lincolns fine, just a bit woozy. He's staying over at his friends house, im on my say home.", it read. Lori sighed in relief, signaling to the rest that everything was fine. They all went back to their routines for the night.

"Dont ever scare me like that again.", Jordan said as she leaned her head on Lincolns shoulder. "Im sorry, I honestly didnt expect to get caught like that.", Lincoln replied as he stroked her arm. "It might have been the filter messing up, remember when your father tried to fix the old diving board with that rope that we lost after it broke again?", Mrs. Rosato said.

"Well we need to get that fixed.", Jordan said. "Ill talk to your father when we get there, did you eat anything yet Lincoln?", her mother asked. "I had a bag of chips, thats about it.", Lincoln replied. "Well your in luck, I was about to make taco's for dinner.", she replied.

"Thank you.", he replied. The car pulled up in the driveway while a man with dark brown hair wearing a suit sat on the porch. "Liam, why are you out here?", Mrs. Rosato asked. "No reason, just decided to enjoy the night, but what happened to him? A couple kids who were leaving the party said something about someone almost drowning.", he said.

"Oh yeah, that rope that we used to fix the diving board got caught up in the filtration system, he tangled on it.", she explained. "Well is he alright, he's not looking to well.", Mr. Rosato said. "Im fine sir, just feeling a little woozy.", Lincoln said.

"Well thats good, cant have that on my hands- uh, not saying I wouldnt deal with it if it was but...", Mr. Rosato said. "Its alright, no one couldve predicted that.", Lincoln replied. The shared a friendly look as they entered the house, while the adults made dinner, Lincoln and Jordan sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"Um, let's watch a different movie.", Lincoln said. "Whats wrong with Saving Private Ryan?", Jordan asked. "Nothing, its just that I know to much about WWII, ill end up sitting here complaining about everything they get wrong.", Lincoln said.

"Reasonable, what about The Heat?", Jordan suggested. "Im fine with it.", Lincoln replied as she popped the disc into the DVD player. The two sat and enjoyed the movie, that was until they heard the phone ring in the living room. "I wonder what thats about.", Jordan said.

"Im sure its nothing.", Lincoln said. There was a light knock at the door as Jordans mother peeked in. "Jordan, honey. Could you come in the living room for a sec?", she asked quietly. "Sure Mom.", Jordan replied. TpShe got up off the bed and paused the movie.

Lincoln sat confused for a second as the two talked. He walked out of the room and was about to go to the bathroom until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, his shirt becoming wet. He looked down and saw Jordan crying, natural instincts kicking in as he lifted her uo to face him.

"Whats wrong?", he asked, obvious hints of worry in his voice. "M... m- my great aunt h- h... has cancer and is in a hospice.", she said, more tears dripping from her eyes. Lincoln felt his throat clench, most peoplemwould think that a hospice and a hospital are the same thing. But they arent, you go to a hospital to be treated for what you have, a hospice is where you go to die.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her as he rocked her back in forth. "Its ok, let it all out.", he said as he rested his head on top of hers. He sat he back down on the bed as he looked at her. "Hey, look at me.", he said as he wiped her tears away with a napkin.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, he shared a sympathetic smile as rubbed her arm. "It will happen to all of us, it is inevitable. But you cant live the rest of your life mourning over a loss or fearing death. It ruins everything, the best you can do is spend the time that you have left with them, enjoy it as much as you can before you say your goodbye's.", he said.

Jordan looked up at him again, her eyes wide, he sat down next to her and pulled her cclose to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her on the forehead. He felt her chest lightly brething as he looked at her, she sat in a deep sleep as he layed her down and covered her up before switching off the lights and laying on the floor.

 ** _That is chapter six! Man this has to be my favorite story to be writing, even better than Friendships on Fire. Next chapter, we shall dig deeper into Jordan's loss and how she can come back out of it the strong girl Lincoln knows. Anyway, this is 763Boi signing off once again._**


	7. A New Challenger

**_Hey! Remember me? No, ok, understandable. Just had to update this after such a long hiatus, and while LoudAutoma works his magic and creates an actual good fanfic, youve got me as a substitute, hooray. But yeah, i had to deal with some serious medical problems after a small accident at a restaurant, but expect more story updates. (P.S no new stories until i wrap up at least two of the ones i currently have up.)_**

A beam of sunlight shed through the blinds of the window, the gentle chirp of birds lay in the distance as the warm smell of french toast filled the air. Jordan's eyes slowly peeked open as felt the beam starting to make her skin hot. She closed the blinds and got down from her bed, she looked down and saw a pillow and blanket laying on the floor.

She raised an eyebrow, but then remembered Lincoln was here, 'Did he really sleep on the floor?', she thought. She opened the door and saw Lincoln leaving the bathroom with his clean clothes on, he ran a comb through his hair trying to get rid of his bed head before he turnt to face Jordan.

"Oh morning, you feeling alright after last night?", he asked quietly. "Yeah, im fine.", she replied with a smile. Lincoln nodded happily before allowing her in the bathroom as he walked into the living room. "Good morning Mrs. Rosato.", Lincoln said.

"Good morning Lincoln, wheres Jordan?", she asked. "Taking a shower.", he responded. She nodded before handing him a plate of french toast, "Thank you ma'am.", Lincoln replied as he sat down at the table. "Anytime Lincoln.", she replied with a smile before walking back into the living room. He sat down at the table and cut his piece. He started eating his food when Jordan sat down next to him.

"What are we gonna do today?", she asked. "Im not sure, you wanna go get ice cream and maybe go to the park, or the mall?", Lincoln asked. "Im down for ice cream, but you dont have to take me to the mall.", she replied. "But I want to, so its up to you.", Lincoln said as he finsihed up his french toast. "Thank you for the breakfast, it was amazing.", Lincoln said. "Your welcome Linc, you kids be safe now!", Mrs. Rosato replied as the young couple went out the door.

Lincoln and Jordan entered the wonders that was Royal Woods Mall, they walked through a few stores, Lincoln bought Jordan a few things, to which she _attempted_ to decline, but it never worked. The two entered the food court and ordered pizza, while they waited they sprung up a conversation. "Its really shocking." Lincoln said, "What is?", Jordan asked in confusion. "The fact that in a singular week, we fell in love, declared our love, and havent had any problems.", Lincoln answered.

"I guess I never thought of it that way.", Jordan replied with a smile as their food arrived. The two ate before proceeding down to the park, the two brought out a frisbee and started to throw it around. Jordan threw it and Lincoln missed the catch, he went to go retrieve the item, until he felt something hit him in the chest, he coughed as he looked up, Jordan ran over as they both faced the boy, " _Hello, Lincoln."_

 ** _Finnaly rolled this out, going to drop the next chapter of Music in the Wind, and then_** ** _Out of the Wreckage._**


	8. Her Man With The Plan

I give credit to nuuo for an upcoming line, if youve read one of his comments you should know. Also some of you may have been wondering why I decided to update this again, even though I stated otherwise last chapter, just let me explain after this, read on!

Lincoln stared into the eyes, the boy counterpart, the only other boy Lincoln hated as equally as Chandler... Boy Jordan. The perverted little snake, Lincoln hated his guts. "What do you want." Lincoln asked with his fists clenched, "Nothing to do with you, I was hoping to speak with her.", Boy Jordan said as he pointed at Girl Jordan. "Then why the hell did you hit me?!", Lincoln yelled, his eye twitiching. Boy Jordan ignored this, "So Jordan, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat.", Boy Jordan said smugly, right infront of Lincolns face.

"Uh, you might be living under a rock, me and Lincoln are dating.", she replied. "Oh I know, I was just wondering because he is a complete waste of time.", Boy Jordan said as he crossed his arms. Lincoln was seething with anger, "No, he is not!", Girl Jordan exclaimed, "Yes, he is, think about it. We would go so good together, out ship name would be Jjoorrddaann.", Boy Jordan replied. Just then a loud crack was heard as Boy Jordan fell back on his ass.

Lincoln cocked his fist back once more and struck him in the nose a second time. Boy Jordan wobbled back onto his now weak legs and winced, "Go to hell Loud.", he said as he spat at him before wobbling away, only to trip on a rock. The young couple laughed, "You alright Linc?", Girl Jordan asked in worry.

"Im fine, just dont like the way he was speaking to you.", Lincoln replied as he gave her a peck on the cheek, he picked up the frisbee and got their bags as they hopped on their bikes and rode off. They reached Jordan's house again as they walked inside. Jordan's parents were gone, most likely at work. "Hey, you wanna swim?", Jordan asked Lincoln, "Sure, we'll make up for last time.", Lincoln said with a smile, "Dont remind me, you scared me so much.", she said.

The two got into there swim wear as they hopped in, Lincoln wielded his Super Soaker as the two splashed around firing like they were on the beaches of Normandy. Lincoln then dropped his and dissapeared under the water before lifting Jordan into the air on his shoulders, "Hey no fair!", she exclaimed as she jumped off and tackled him. The two laughed before Lincoln leaned against the wall of the pool, he chuckled along with Jordan until she grasped his hands and leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for a while until Jordans phone rang.

The two dried off and headed inside as Jordan picked up, "Hello?", she said, "Jordan honey, get ready, your father and I are coming to pick you up, were going to see your Great Aunt Jenny one last time.", Jordans mother said on the verge of tears. Jordan gasped, she began to visibly shake as she dropped her phone on the floor, catching the attention of Lincoln. He stood up from the couch and looked at her, he then saw tears begin to hit the floor as he rushed over.

She turned around an embraced him in a strong hug, he hugged her back as he felt his t-shirt getting wet, they remained like that for five whole minutes until a car horn was heard outside. Lincoln grabbed his bag and put it on as he locked the door behind him. He watched Jordan walk towards the car sadly, he sighed, feeling sadness for her, he walked over, kissed her on the cheek and began the walk back home.

As he turnt the corner onto to Franklin Avenue, and idea struck him as he ran towards his house, without a word from his sisters he ran into his room, locked his door, he pulled a walkie talkie from his pillow and radioed Clyde. "Hey buddy whats up? Over.", Clyde said through the radio, "Clyde, tommorow meet me at the stash.", Lincoln replied silently. "This must be serious, whats going on?", Clyde asked his friend. "Ill tell you tommorow, its time for Operation Love is Loud.", a gasp was heard from the other end of the radio before Clyde silently said OK before the two ended there talk.


End file.
